The Lurkers in the Darkness: Legless Reptiles versus Flying Mammals
Yuraga Uchiha on his journey to find Toketzu Uchiha, takes a break from walking and goes to rest by a big lake. Kuchinawa Gekkō walked around the forest or what he called the Forest of Snakes or His Forest, as he saw a person sitting near a big lake, Kuchinawa slid down past him, saying "Hey you better get out, in a while this lake would be infested with poison of dokuyaku fishes and the air als might get polluted". "I dont care ill live, not slither on out of here you make me sick" He said without even giving Kuchinawa a single look. "You see, these fishes are very dangerous and their poison cannot be cured by any Antidote, only great medics have those and they can also cause instant death" Kuchinawa said as a warning. "Thank you for the warning but ill be fine. Your chakra seems more poisonous then the fishes." "Ya right, I am exposed to these poison's very often and wait are you a sensor ?" Kuchinawa said in amazement. "I guess you can say that, i have the ability to sense chakra. Ill leave before i get poisoned," he said. "well, That would be better,........................for both of us" Kuchinawa smiled. "Not trying to be mean but you give me a very creepy feeling, so if you could leave me alone, please" He said. "I am the guardian of this forest, so I have my eyes everywhere in this forest, if you want to be alone, fine then make your escape out of this place" Kuchinawa said in a harsh tone. "Why do you protect this forest, what has it given you, for you to want to keep it safe and watch over it and everything inside of it." "These are the homes to a great variety of poison's which I always deal with" Kuchinawa replied. "Poisons huh, these poisons are nothing compared to mine, you have no idea what it means to truly be poisoned by something". "You are talking with the world's greatest poison manufacturer here" Kuchinawa smirks. "Huh how do you survive out here then if these poisons are so deadly." "Nice Question: coz I got antidotes" Kuchinawa smirked. "Well then i better be going, you still creep me out so please dont follow me, theirs just something about you which, makes me want to slap you". "Slap whats that ?" Kichinawa questions with a doubt. Yuraga slaps Kichinawa across the face" that is a slap, you shouldnt have asked". Before Yuraga could slap him however Kuchinawa catches his hands and snakes arise from him and bite Yuraga transferring a lot of poison. Before he bites him, he used Body Replacement Technique to switch places with a log."Why would you try to poison me, i was just showing you what a slap was" He said. "Because nobody ever touches a guardian you see." Kuchinawa said with a smile. "Uh ok, i dont know what your talking about, but poisoning somebody is worse then slapping, you could have killed me." "You say that I killed you, it would be your foolishness to stay here until you are killed by the poisons, you should really head to Konoha before anything more happens" Kuchinawa said, as he looked at the lake. "I was gonna spend the night in this forest, besides ive never been to konoha". "You sya you want to both, which would be troublesome, spending an hour in here is as spending an hour on a burning pot of lava and to say the fact that you don't know Konoha when you arrive to this place its tsk" Kuchinawa grinned. "Is this place really that bad, and you seem kind of evil what kind of guardian are you". "well, this place is known for its incurable poisons and I am a guardian of the people around the forest". "You say your a guardian of the people here and yet you tried to kill me." "tsk...................you are asking too many questions, its better you leave early" Kuchinawa replied. "Ok ill leave, but ill be back another day to burn it don to the ground" "I'll remember that day" Kuchinawa replied. "Yuraga beings walking away before he turn ans ask"Can you teach me how to deal with poisons". "Poison's !, they aren't child's play" Kuchinawa grinned. "Well im no child, im trying to learn different things and i want to have at least some immunity to poisons" he said. "Immunity to poisons isn't child's play either, I was dipped in a bucket of hot poison for a whole year to be immune to it" Kuchinawa smirked thinking of his training. "A master of posions must know some easier way of doing it, i mean come on if you really do know poisons very well, then you will know another way of getting immune to it" he said. "I do know...." Kuchinawa said thoughtfully. "Then teach me"he said. "Its forbidden" Kuchinawa replied, "Hence I cannot". "I dont care if it is forbidden, i need to learn" "Everyone says that, but when I start the torture- I mean traini8ng, they give up and become food for the dokuyaku's" kuchinawa replied. "I can handle the training i wont fail" Kuvhinawa looked deeply into Yuraga's eyes and two snakes errupted from the ground below Yuraga at bit him. Yuraga flinches "What was that for, are you trying to kill me"he said. "I tested your skill, you are not worth my time" Kuchinawa replied. "I sensed your snakes, i was seeing how crazy you really are. Not moving should show you that im not afraid" he said. "But also says the fact that you are too slow" Kuchinawa replied. "No i could have dodged it" in a flash he took out his sword and cut off the heads of the snake, before jumping behind Kuchinawa and put his blade around his neck"see im fast". The Snake attached itself back, Kuchinawa smirked, "Shows your cowardice in attacking your sensei" "Im not attacking i mean i could have tried and hit you but i didnt, you said i was slow but im not, now are you going to teach me or what." "Such insolence, I refuse" Kuchinawa grinned. Yuraga puts his blade away, gets on his knees"I am sorry, please be my sensei and teach me" "A snake vever takes back his word without settling into violence" Kuchinawa replied, his bloodlust getting the best of him. "A snake also sheds his skin and changes, now shed yours and change your opinion of me, please teach me" "A snake listens to others" Kuchianwa replied. "then listen to this, i need to gain more power for a certain purpose so im going all around learning different skills so i wont fail, i need this idk why but i know this will come in handy in the future." "Its not power, its will, when a person has will we can destroy even the gigantics of creatures" Kuchinawa lectured up. "Teach me your ways, i may seem ignorant but i do respect others especially those who are more powerful and more wise,." "What you said, wasn't wise enough" Kuchinawa replied. "Yuraga kicks him in the chest, before quickly taking out a kunai,"Let me show you what im capable of, and then maybe you will change your mind". The kick didn't even leave a scratch on him as Kuchinawa took distance, "SO you have made up your mind, Good.... because Taijutsu against me is simply a waste of time." "I didnt want to fight you" he throws the kunai at Kuchinawa while jumping further back from him onto a branch of a tree. Kuchinawa jumped on to a tree branch, avoiding the shuriken and fired arrows with his Bow. His body was hit with the arrows and as he falls it turned into a log. "Hmpf, How much longer can you escape ?". Kuchinawa questioned "Im not escaping just avoiding you"Yuraga said as his voice echos from an unknown place in the forest. "You don't need to hide, I have scattered snakes all over the forest and can read your every action easily" Kuchinawa replied. Yuraga appears hanging upside down from a branch by using his chakra"I told you im not hiding, are you going to kill me". He said before making a clone which lands on the ground. "Using clones and replacements, Thank god, I didn't teach you the secrets", Kuchinawa smirked. Yuraga made his clone turn to smoke, he jumped down and started walking closer to him."is this what you wanted" he said. "I don't know, man you make me sleep" Kuchinawa said closing his eyes to take a nap. Yuraga takes out a Fūma Shuriken and a regular one, he throws the regular 1 while charging the fuma one with wind chakra, then uses Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique on the regular one to create hundreads of them. The Shurikens just passed through Kuchinawa has he had liquefied himself. Kuchinawa began to snore out loud. He uses Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique using only 1 hand to perform the seals. "Thats impressive of you using one hand to cast hand seals" Kuchinawa said as he merged with the tree and appeared behind Yuraga and performed Wind Release: Stream has quick as ever. He throws his Fuma shuriken that is charged with wind slicing through the powerful wind cancel out the shuriken and keeping yuraga safe from the wind. The Shuriken flies right next to Kuchinawa who smiles at his fortune. Yuraga used kami issanni to appear almost instantly next to him unsheathing his katana and tries to hit him with the blade. Kuchinawa took out his sword, "Your speed, is quite...............predictable" and blocked his katana. "is it" he said as he reveals he has wire string wrapped around Kuchinawa's arm with with an explosive tag hanging down from the wire. Kuchinawa smirked as he hi shand regenarted back to its normal self, soon after the explosion, no catching Yuaraga upclose, he used Wind Release: Powerful Wind Wave. Snakes emerged from the ground and binded Yuraga and made his chance of escaping zero. the snakes were also specially prepared to absorb Yuraga's chakra in case he used a jutsu. Yuraga tried to use Wind Release: Pressure Damage to counter the jutsu. The snakes absorbed the chakra from his body not allowing him to mould the chakra for teh jutsu properly, allowing the blade of wind from Kuchinawa's earlier wind technique to slice through his right hand. It hurt is hand bad, but didnt cut it off, He took his sword cutting of the heads of the snakes. He jumps in the air and performs Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation to destroy lots of trees. Kuchinawa smiled as he looked at Yuraga. Yuraga as he fell to the ground activated his sharingan" see this is why i want to learn from you, teach me, i must get better" he said. He then lands on the ground with a smile on his face. "Oh ! the Sharingan, but still you are useless with that broken right hand of yours even though I didn't cut it, it is barely usable now" Kuchinawa said as he looked at Yuraga's waist. Yuraga smiles "Why are we fighting anyway's i didnt want to, i heard about a man named Orochimaru who was an evil snake like person long ago, according to the stories you remind me of him. I'm gonna lose i know that, i may act like i dont care but i know from the start when im going to lose, but i try anyway" he said. he uses Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique while then runs through the forest as fast as he can. Kuchinawa again prevents the technique, well, "I don't know who this Orochimaru is but I do know taht if you meet him you are a dead body by now, and as I said before, running is of no use.". Yuraga runs as fast as he can through the forest"Its called a strategic retreat, i may seem like a coward, but who cares whatever works". He runs through most of the forest at his top speed. "Startegic retreat ah.............." Kuchinawa said as he felt his presence moving far. "Yuraga runs all around in many directions then jumps on to a branch. "Im Over here," He sits with his legs crossed on the branch and closes his eyes. Kuchinawa closes his eyes as he records the place Yuraga was sitting, He then moves underground and approaches the Uchiha. "I can sense your chakra i know where your at." Yuraga clears his mind and calms down. "You see, but haven't you felt dazy lately, its the power even Itachi and Sasuke of your clan have failed to defeat the Multiple chakra's, all teh snakes in the forest carry my chakra signature so, I have completely nullified your sensing systems," Kuchinawa replied looking at the eyes feet. Yuraga smiles"So you have found away around my chakra sensing, you broke my right hand, and you have snakes all over this place." Yuraga does a hand seal with his good hand. "A Shinobi doesn't need power all he needs is brains" Kuchinawa said as he got prepared for any attack the Uchiha would launch at the moment. "I know im just not all that good at strategy and thats why i lose battles. From this moment on no more just going with it, i have to think." he stares at his broken arm. More snakes arised binding his body and absorbing his chakra one of them dropped the sword from his body as they started to tightly squeeze him, Kuchinawa replied, "Though I have nothing to say here's a compliment, your chakra is delicious", The chakra absorbing snakes latter started to bite him poisoning him. His body starts breaking into many bats until his while body is gone, leaving just an explosive tag on the branch which explodes killing all the snakes.he appears behind him and puts his sword around Kuchinawa's throat"I told you now im thinking of a strategy and i think i have a good one, are you going to teach me anything or what oh and im a clone"he said. The bats were all swallowed by the snakes who regenerated from the explosions, Kuchinawa smiled, "I knew you were a clone so I had to be stationary for a while, It takes a genius to be a genius right ?" Kuchinawa replied. A giant fire ball comes down from the sky and the clone drops the sword and places his hand on Kuchinawa's back placing a seal on him. Kuchinawa's back becomes a harem of snakes as they prevent the seal to be put in his back. Kuchinawa jumps out to a tree branch that was half burnt from Yuraga's earlier flame burst. The Fire ball lands on the ground dispersing the clone. Kuchinawa looks up, "You are the last and the real one right, you can come down now, no more clone-play.". "The seal was still placed on him since he didnt even know he was trapped under a Genjutsu which Yuraga had placed on him without him even knowing, preventing Kuchinawa from moving. The Yuraga he thinks is real fades away and the clone is still alive since the fireball wasn't real. "You think you have the upper hand when infact i do, i wont tell you how but i do, and all of your snakes cant see this trick up my sleeve"the clone says" "Whats that Genjutsu ?, laugh out loud, you think Genjutsu would work on me, these snake babies can interfere with my chakra network and negate Genjutsu. ''" Kuchinawa replied as he stood still baring no signs of the seal, the clone was bit by a poisonous snake dispersing it. You can come out now REAL YURAGA, no more clones for you, even though your sensing technique won't work , My sesnse's tell me no more clones for today" Yuraga stands on a branch"yes im the real one, but no clones yeah right, your senses arent so good then as my clones are hidden through out the forest come on try and strike me." "If you think my senses aren't good you maybe right but the snakes gathered around the forest can sense a small change in temperature and smell so your lie to me about the clones are as invalid as stating Madara Uchiha was the first Hokage' Kuchinawa said as he blindfolded himself with a scarf. "Then you snakes lie as when i run through the forest i created clones that hide and my bats are out their to i guess having to many temperatures might be a little to much fore your snakes. Since their might even be more bats in this forest then their are snakes along with another suprise even your snakes cant find. So i dont get you, you warn me about the poisons and yet you try to kill me, what are you thinking". "Don't lie to a snake and yes the snakes are very accurate as they know the difference between the ordinary forests and the one now, your clones have become prey to my snakes already don't you get the sense of it" Kuchinawa snapped Yuraga to reality. "Oh well i still have my bats out their, and my little surprise" he said as he points to the sky and all the bats fly into the air forming a cloud like thing blocking out some of the light from the sky."You see they placed the bat king in me, and i have temporary control over all the bats". Im not to found of them but they help me". From Kuchinawa shoulder grew a white snake as Kuchinawa replied, "Bats eh ! But they are very sensitive to sunlight", as he said so the bats fell from the skies one by one. Its true sunlight is bad for bats but These bats are not ordinary the sun doesnt hurt them like it does others , it just effects their abilities making them alot weaker. Alot of bats stay in the air blocking alot of the sunlight from hitting us. Yuraga jumps in the air and lands on a bat big enough for him to ride on and flies through the forest really fast. "I told you escaping is useless" Kuchinawa replied in a grin. "yeah yeah words words" He flies back at Kuchinawa and uses Wind Release: Pressure Damage which caused a powerful wind destroying a lot of the area. Kuchinawa replied, "Thanks for blocking the sunlight , it was really hot you know" as he used Wind Release: Pressure Damage to counter Yuraga's wind jutsu. Yuraga used Wind Release: Vacuum Blade on a shuriken and threw it at him. Kuchinawa reflects the technique by using Wind Release: Powerful Wind Wave towrds the shuriken then uses the same technique towards Yuraga. Yuraga again used Wind Release: Pressure Damage which combined with the bats powerful blast of wind from its mouth which countered Kuchinawa's wind jutsu. In the chaos a kunai flew towards Kuchinawa and thanks to all the wind, the speed and power was increased. Kuchinawa grew bored of the fight which he was fighting rather unintentionally, a snake appeared from the ground knocking the kunai knocking itself out . But Kuchinawa's expertise made the wounded snake renegerate as many snakes appeared breathing out very poisonous gas into the atmosphere, "Its over for you," Kuchinawa said, "No one in this world has survived these poisons, the anidotes have failed to treat this, if you even inhale a small quantity of these poisons your chances of survival are 0%". The bat blew out a large amount of wind from his mouth blowing away the gas"Why would you warn me about poison and then try and kill me"He then used Fire Release: Dragon Burning Whip to wrap around Kuchinawa and severely burn him. Kuchinawa smiles as the snakes in his body absorb the flaming chakra disharmin him from the whip. The poison proves to be much heavier for the thats to handle and spread themselve in the atmosphere killing many Bats that inhaled it. "About your question, I only wanted you to go away from here before you get poisoned" Kuchinawa replied. "Can you heal whoever comes into contact with this certain poison"he said. "Off course,". Kuchinawa replied. Yuraga let the bats reverse summon back to their home and lands in the poison."I hope this proves how much i want to learn from you, i will die and all my plans for the future will be dead along with me. I ask again please teach me and heal me".he said. "Such foolishness !," Kuchinawa said as Yuraga became pale due to inhaling poison, "Need one more promise, never come back here again". Yuraga falls to his knees "I p'p'promise"he said as his vision becomes blurry and his body becomes weak. "Prepare for the worse," Kuchinawa said to himself as he ordered the snakes to get back to the job. He carried the half-dead Yuraga to a huge boiling pot of water and dipped him in completely. Yuraga tries to clear his mind and focuses only on a certain spot in his body ignoring all the pain everywhere else expect that one spot. All of a sudden Yuraga is set to dry on the ground as snakes suck out the poison while additionaly his chakra as well, as Kuchinawa watches , "I know it will pain, but thats the only way, you have to donate a little chakra for this.". Yuraga lies their without a word and just nods his head, the only thing on his mind is his family he left behind and hies friend that he searches for. He trys his best to not think of the pain. Yuraga was completely healed as Kuchinawa applied to him some antidotes, "These will give you resistance to common poisons, except high level ones like Hanzo's mine, Orochi's, Shizune's and Chiyo's. You can scram off now". Yuraga doesnt say anything just bows and walks away. "It was a waste of time that I got you ready to battle for my sake" Kuchinawa said as he looks at Yuraga moving away, a silhouette of a Mangekyō Sharingan and a Rinnegan can be seen. END